The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, a motor control system, and a control method for a semiconductor device.
A motor control system is known in which a rotation angle of a motor is detected by a resolver, and a detected analog signal is converted into a digital signal by a resolver/digital converter, thereby performing feedback control of a motor.
For example, in motor-driven vehicles, such as an electric vehicle and a hybrid vehicle, even when an abnormality has occurred in the resolver/digital converter, it is necessary to continuously drive the motor so as to allow at least the vehicle to evacuate safely.
FIG. 4 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-006195 discloses a communication device including an active system transmitter and a standby system transmitter. In the communication device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-006195, if an abnormality has occurred in the active system transmitter, the communication can be continued by switching the active system transmitter to a standby system transmitter.